This invention relates to tractor hitch arrangements.
It is known to use tractor hitch arrangements to facilitate the attachment of ground engaging implements to a tractor by an operator. One of the primary objectives in hitch design is to foster quick and easy implement attachment and release. Cost has also become a primary consideration especially when considering hitch arrangements for the smaller lawn and garden tractors. It is also beneficial for a tractor associated hitch arrangement to be easily cleanable to remove debris and soil from hitch clamps.